Love triangle and Second thoughts
by Minako345
Summary: mkay! So Ivy is giving Harley second thoughts about joker! She meets this man who seems very charming to her appeal. Will harley stay with joker or go for this good looking mysterious character


Odd Love Triangle: Batman the Animated Series(I do Not own the series)

Heart of Gotham City

During the mid-cold of groups of citizens were shopping at the local mall of Gotham. But only one woman was doing the opposite with a friend of hers. She was a beautiful blonde, she wore a red coat with black fur around the hood, bottom, and the wrists. Along with black jeans. The blonde was around the age of 23. Her friend next to her was a sassy red head. She wore a blackcoat with rose patterns sown into. The blonde carried bags with gifts for her puddin' and the members that had for her and her boss. Little miss red head had nothing in her was just there to tag along.

"Are you seriously going to have a christmas with the joker?" She asked her, annoyed. "Well yeah Red. Mistah J is allowing us to have one this time." She told her."And i will not miss the oppotunity to miss out on this one." She told Red, cheerfully."Oh boy, you know sometimes i wounder what goes on in your head, harley." She sighed."Well her ar alot of things like Mis-" Red interuppted her." Like Mistah J !Oh how i loooove my puddin'. I never want him to be angry with me!" She said, mocking harley." Shut it red your just jealous." Harley snarled at her.

"Jealous? You define it by being hit to be kept in your place. And his love for you is shown by making you the decoy for his get you take the heat from batman?" She asked,Harley."His love is unique." Harley argued . "Don't you feel a little miserable? I mean would'nt you like to be held by a real man who will hold you, and carse you, and tell you he loves you without hitting you, harley?"Red asked her friend." I do want that but, i don't know if i can leave mistah J. He's all i've ever cared for." Harley said as her eyes dulled in sadness."I'm sure you can find a better man then Joker." She smiled." I'll try Ivy." Harley said, looking the other way."Aww, look at the puppies!"Ivy cried out happily,running over to the pet followed after her slugishly.

Ivy looked at the tiny puppies that where asleep on top of each other in a pile while to puppies where playing tug of rope with a squeaky toy in the shape of a bone. Ivy noticed the redishbrown pup staring at her,with its deep emerald eyes. just sitting on the newspaper,staring into ivy's green orbs. The clerk walked out of the pet shop and talked to ivy.

"Ma'am,would you like to look at the some of the animals inside?"

Ivy walked into the store looking at the dog pin to see if the puppy was still staring at her. The pup now had its paws pressing up against the glass wall between them. The sandy blonde clerk spoke to her. "Looks like that pup has a thing for you. I have'nt seen him act like that towards anyone before."He told ivy, walking over to the pin and picked up the pup. He walked back to ivy and handed him over to her."There are glass rooms for playing with the animals, if you want to take him there." He smiled. Ivy nodded and walked towards the room entered and shut the door behind them. She set the pup down . "Okay ivy, its just a dog. All they do is bark all day. they don' t bite." Ivy told herself as she sat in the set her bags next to the window and peered through the window seeing ivy and the lil' dog looking at each other and not partaking in "play time" as companion and man's best friend.

Harley knocked on the glass, Ivy looked up at her. She pretend to have an imaginary puppy with her."Watch what i do,Red." She mouthed the words to Ivy. She nodded. Harley picked up the imaginary dog , she hugged the dog and talking to it like its was a baby and pet it . Ivy repeated her actions. And in return she recieved a lick fom the puppy.

"I'll take him! He's so adorable!"Ivy said to harley. She cheered for ivy as she walkedout out the pet room and over to the cash register to pay for the puppy. After paying for the pup harley grabbed her bags and exited the store . "So, what you gonna call the lil guy?" Harley asked her.

"Bane, his name is Bane."

"Bane? Isn't that the name of your partner?" Harley asked the red head. "Yes but he died a month ago trying to save me." She told harley,shedding tears. "Oh ivy, I didn't i know." She told her friend,and gave her a hug. " I'll recover. I just miss him though." She told the clown girl as they exited the mall and walked to ivy's car. Ivy's car happened to Amiyabe on of her catering vans for the flower company she worked at.

They both noticed a pair of legs the van and a tow truck next to ivy's car."Get away from my van you scowndrel!" She shouted,running towards her van. "Hey, she's talking to you wise guy!"harley yelled at the guy , who was fixing the oil transmission that had left a puddle of oil underneath it. The man heard the shouting women and rolled himself form underneath ivy's car. The man stood up from the rolling board and wiped off his hands with the rag the was stuffed in his back pocket. He was a well bulit man. He squared chiseled jaw line, his eyes were soft but strong light blue color.

" Scowndrel is a harsh word for a guy to save you the trouble of going to an automachanic." He told the women."Well how much does she you, handsome?" Harley asked him. The man blushed. "Well to be honest." He said, brushing his messy jet black hair out of his face. "Nothing i just like to help out the beautiful women in gotham city. " He told the girls. "Whats your name Mr. Machanic?" Ivy asked him, running her fingers through her red locks. " It's Tim. Tim Drake." He said. Harley was busy loading her bags into the van, hopped in and shut the doors behind her."Psh, theres no way that a girl like red could fall for a diamond in the ruff like him." She said, making her way up to the passenger seat of the van. Outside of the delivery truck Ivy was still talking to tim.

"So here's my card if you have car trouble again. " He said, handing ivy his card to her. " Thank you Tim. I'll be leaving now, knowing my friend she'll be mad if i'm late."Ivy told Tim, petting her new dog bane. " Alright i will see you later then. And have a great christmas." He told Ivy, getting into his blue tow truck and drove out the parking lot and into the busy streets. Ivy walked to her van . She opened thte door dropped her pup onto the leather seat, he moved as she sat down. " So you have fun flirting with the mechanic?" She asked the the red head, annoyed by the time it took her to ge in the car. " Yeah i did. I also got his number for you, so here take it." Ivy said, handing over the business card to her friend. "Why do i want this? You take it Red." Harley said, pushing the card out of her reach. "Call him, just one call. See if you like him." Ivy told her, starting up the van.

" Do i have to now?" She whined to ivy. " Yes, now call him. " Ivy sanarled and shoved her cell phone at harley. She groaned and took the phone from ivy as they drove to the streets to harley's apartment building.

She punched in the numbers onto the phone and put the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times then afterwards it clicked. " Hello, this is tim. Mechanic of Raven's autobody and tuning." Harley looked at ivy and cringed. "Hello handsome , it's me Red's friend Harley." Harley said to him. " Oh hello cutie little blondie what can i do you for? " He asked smoothly. Harley blushed, ivy was this and laughed. " Oh shut up red! " Harley yelled hitting ivy in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"As it should be. So how are you mistah Drake?" She asked him. "Please call me tim, Harley." He said as her name ran off his tongue. Harley almost melted at the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened in shock. " No this can't be. Falling in love with a guy i just met. It doesn't make since."

"Well this has been nice talking to you . So i'll see you later the-." Ivy's vines took the phone away from harley and gave the phone to Ivy. " Hello Tim? It's me ivy, so look, my friend harley's a shy and wants to go out with you on a date." Ivy said, pulling into harley's parking lot and put the van in park. Harley freaked out in silence. "Oh right now? she would'nt mind it at the moment ." Ivy said, digging her own grave. " Tell her to meet you at the rose cafe at eight. Kay she'll see you soon." She said to him.

"IVY YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"Ivy hung up her cell phone after her little out burst.

"Aw come on Har how bad could one little date be? It's not like Joker needs you to night for a heist or anything." She told her, trying to cheer her up a litte. " Actually he does and i can't go on this date." She told ivy, sighing. "Well forget him for tonight,have fun before you go back to him." Ivy said to her. " Oh fine, i'll do it ONLY one night and then i'm done." Harley told her. "Yeah, yeah just get out and get dressed so you can go out on this date." She said to the clown girl and hopped out of the van to get harley's bags. "Oh i'm going to kill her after this date it over. " Harley snarled in disgust as she fumbled with the keys to her home.

(Other side of Gotham)

Tim was having issuses of his own. " A date? So soon thought ? Will gotham need robin tonight?But Gotham needs saving every night. " He thought." It's not like Bruce can handle a night alone. He is batman after all. Well, its not like i get to go on dates often, and with such a beautiful woman either. I'll call bruce and tell him that i won't be able to make it , I'm sure he'll understand." Tin thought , driving to wayne manor.

N/A: Okay! Chapter one seems short to me but i hope you guys reveiw over this and get back to me on it. It's my first one so please no harsh posts and enjoy chapter two which is coming soon.


End file.
